This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with infrared light sensors.
Devices such as cellular telephones are sometimes provided with sensors. Light-based proximity sensors can be used to detect whether or not an external object is in the vicinity of a device. Temperature sensors can be used to monitor the temperature of a device's environment. Ambient light sensors may measure visible light in the surroundings of a device.
Using sensors such as these, a cellular telephone can monitor its surroundings and take suitable actions. For example, operation of electrical components in a device such as display components can be controlled based on sensor readings.
It can be challenging to provide an electronic device with sensors. Space constraints and performance issues may be concerns. If care is not taken, a device may not be able to accurately discriminate between different types of operating scenarios or may contain undesirably complex and bulky sensor components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved sensor configurations for electronic devices.